


Cold

by sildyl



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boy x boy, Canon Divergence, Cliche, Crush, First Crush, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Puppy Love, Rock and Roll, Slash, Teen love, Webserie, Young Love, events during episode 10, mlm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sildyl/pseuds/sildyl
Summary: "Give it back to me tomorrow, got it?"
Relationships: Glam | Sebastian/Ches, Glam/Ches, Sebastian/Ches
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! As I told you, here's another Glam x Ches oneshot!  
> No, this isn't the long one I mentioned to some people, I wanted to do something short because I didn't want to leave you without nothing new of these two.  
> It's very cliche, I think you're able to already guess what's the theme on this one. I'm so sorry but I'm a SUCKER for cute, fluffy cliches.  
> Now again, my english isn't very good. Please tell me if there's any typo or nonsense texts.  
> Okay, I'm done with this note, I better shut up. Enjoy! ^^

The night couldn't be colder.

Without a doubt, fall would soon be present in the country. The temperature gradually decreased, hinting that a cool season was coming.  
The worst were the mornings and nights, during those hours the cold was unbearable. You had to wrap up warm if you didn't want to freeze completely. Of course, stating this was a no-brainer, who wouldn't already know? Anyone would be aware of this.

Well, not anyone. Glam was the exception. That night he had to get ready for one of his many rehearsals with his band. It wasn't long before they gave their first concert so they had to practice and rehearse as much as possible before the time came, which meant risking every night to escape from his house without his family realizing it. He was lucky that he handled it well so that no one suspected, his intelligence played a big role in there.

However, what Glam had of clever he also had of clueless. At first he felt nothing, it wasn't until he waited for his friend Ches that the breeze hit him in such a way that he began to tremble like a piece of jelly.

He didn't plan to go home to find a coat, at any time the brown-haired could come and go without him if he didn't see him there, so he held on, it shouldn't be long before Ches appeared.

* * *

He really was an idiot.

Ches was late again! About an hour and a half passed and there was still no trace of the presence of the black-eyed teen. Glam was beginning to feel irritated, hugging himself in an attempt to endure the terrible environment and seek heat. As soon as he saw him, he would scold him for leaving him stranded and alone, being sensible to cold wasn't helping his situation at all.

He closed his eyes trying not to focus on the cold, it was then when he could hear a few sounds of accelerated footsteps approaching the alley.

"GLAAAM!" A loud shout came from that boy in the green jacket, who jumped into the blue-eyed guy, causing him to jump too. "This time I came early, so you can't claim anything from me."

One of the aforementioned eyes trembled at his words. He had to be kidding.

"Early? Early!? It's already half past one!" he exclaimed, offended. "You said we would meet at midnight!"

"... Err, midnight? Nah, I remember that I said at one," Ches said in a calm, serene voice. "Hey, by the way... why aren't you wearing a coat? We don't want our guitarist to get sick."

"I was waiting for you the whole time, and I didn't know it was gonna be so cold..." His words came out almost like whispers, he felt silly admitting that. "It doesn't matter! Let's go already, they are waiting for us."

The young blond teen gripped the brown-haired's hand tightly and the two of them left the alley.

The night was dark, the only light they had was the moon and the lanterns, but that was more than enough. They walked in silence, only crickets, their footsteps and the strong wind could be heard, it was a quite calm environment, although Glam did not seem to enjoy it. Occasionally he looked askance at his friend, he had a lost expression, as if he were looking at nothing. Actually, Ches was thinking about some conversation topic, all the silence was extremely boring to him.

The blue-eyed boy, who still kept his eyes on him, noticed that the brown-haired was wearing a black scarf. He also had something with himself apart from his guitar, it was a… bass?

"Where did you get that from?" he asked, referring to such object.

"Birthday gift for Barbie." That was the nickname that the black-eyed gave the bassist of the band, at first the boy thought it was annoying but with time he got used to being called that stupid way "I'm kidding. He asked me to bring him a bass and as the great friend that I am, I wasn't going to fail him."

"So, he asked you to steal a bass and that's exactly what you did."

"I borrowed it," he replied in an attempt to defend himself, and then added, "Yes, yes, yes, I will return it. You don't have to scold me like you're my mother, shrimp."

Glam decided not to continue with the topic and both boys kept walking together, talking about anything trivial. However, Ches couldn't help but grimace every time he saw the blonde shiver.

_'I should do something for him...'_

* * *

Glam thanked the seven heavens the first second they arrived at the studio.

The place, regardless of how horrendous it was and the broken walls gave the impression that everything was going to fall apart, was cozy. It didn't take long for his body to warm up.

A thin boy with orangish hair was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a serious and bland face, next to him was the curly drummer with triangular glasses playing with the drumsticks, he looked as bored as his partner.

Neither of them noticed the presence of the newcomers until Ches greeted them happily making a gesture with his hand, the boy with curlers wasn't surprised at all by his delay, instead the slender bass player was notoriously angry.

"Where the hell you've been? We were waiting for you quite a while!" The annoyance in his voice made Glam somewhat nervous, though Ches only laughed. "You better have a compelling excuse this time. Also, Glam, what's up with you? You're gonna die of hypothermia."

The aforementioned glanced at himself for a moment.

"I don't see you wearing any coat either."

"Dude, my jacket's lying around somewhere" he replied disinterestedly, pointing to a corner of the room where, indeed, such garment was located.

"Stop yelling like a pig and take it." The guy in the green jacket handed him, still smiling, the bass he was carrying with himself.

The young teenager who a few seconds ago seemed to be really mad to them was astonished to see that precious instrument, his anger fell apart as easily as paper in the water.

"Bro, you actually brought it! I can't believe it!" He carefully held the bass in his hands, it looked expensive and of a good brand, the shine in his eyes didn't disappear. It was love at first sight.

"Wait a minute, what happened to your old bass?" The blonde asked curiously.

"The very idiot lost it," Ches replied immediately without giving the other time to respond. "I don't know how someone can lose something as precious as a bass, really."  
The bassist gave a grunt of annoyance, he would have counterattacked if he hadn't been interrupted by the curly.

"Let's get started, don't you think?"

The others nodded and took their places. Glam and Ches hooked up their guitars to the amp causing a distorted sound, being later imitated by the boy with the orangish strands. The robust drummer raised his arms while holding the drumsticks, he would almost lowered them in no more than seconds.

Of course, if Ches hadn't just given a tremendous scream.

"WAIT! Glam, your hands are ... frozen."

"What?" The blond and the curly said in unison.

"I said, ehem," He cleared his throat a little, a faint reddish tint appeared on his cheeks. "Your hands are frozen, maybe we should wait for them to... warm... up...?"

Glam understood absolutely nothing he was referring to.

"… Dude."  
_«Barbie»_ no longer knew whether to laugh or cry. Did he have to wait more than an hour so that when they just started rehearsing it occurred to him to stop everything because a certain young man had frozen hands?

Yes, he did.

He never wanted to annihilate a person so much.

Ches could feel enormous terror run through his entire body and a firm murderous gaze on him, but he was right. The moment the other took his hand in the alley, he realized they were too cold. Yes, Glam's body was already at a reasonable temperature… except for his hands. The black-eyed didn't understand why he cared so much about this silly detail, what he had just said spontaneously came out of his mouth.

"Aaaawww, you care about him..." the drummer spoke in a mocking tone. "While we're at it, why don't you _warm_ him up, huh, lil' green man?

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed the light-haired.

"Close your ass, don't say bullshit!" Ches added.

Perfect, the stocky one unleashed two indomitable beasts. First they shouted at him and then, for some unknown reason, they shouted at each other, the other two witnessed that comical and stupid scene, the drummer made a superhuman effort not to burst out laughing right there.

"Pssst, I bet they came late because they were busy kissing." he whispered to the bassist, finally answering the question he made a few minutes ago.

"Duh, obviously." Deep down, he wanted to be angry because the three of them were desconcentrated, but somehow he found the situation funny, so he let himself go. He wasn't going to be a killjoy.

Still they couldn't be fooling around forever, after they finished their drama and laughter, they got serious and played like their previous rehearsals. The night passed like any other, without any further interruption.

* * *

The hours were quite long and exhausting. The light of dawn appeared in the sky, which slowly turned into a beautiful shade of pink mixed with an intense orange. The moon hid to welcome the clear sun, beginning a new day.

Ches and Glam came back together after spending the entire night playing with their friends, their defeated bodies couldn't resist the fatigue and tiredness for long, but they kept walking and occasionally yawned.

The brunette's plan was to sleep for ten hours straight, as he usually did...

However, the world of the pale wasn't perfect. He had to go home early and fake his good-boy appearance if he didn't want to get in trouble.

The morning, compared to the night, was slightly less cool. Despite that, the temperature remained fairly low, and being so sensitive to cool weather didn't benefit him.  
The tremors and chills soon showed, the brunette was aware of this. It made him sad to see him like this, shuddering every two for three without being able to avoid it.

_'I really should help him.'_

"Wait, zombie."

Ches stopped, looking seriously at his friend who turned to him.

He took off the green jacket, yes, the one he loved so much, staying in a T-shirt and the dark scarf that was the only thing that gave him more or less heat.  
With one hand he held the garment, without removing that expression from his face. Glam was surprised, he first stared at his best friend's face and slowly lowered his gaze to the jacket.

"Y... you don't have to do this, it's not necessary, I'm fine..."

"Take it. You have weird hiding places, don't you? Save it for me when you're close to home and that's it."  
The other pursed his lips, doubting whether to listen to him or not. As soon as he was going to grab it, Ches placed it on top of him, causing the blood to rise to his cheeks due to the closeness between them.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved your jacket as much as you love your guitar."

_'Because I love you.'_

"I appreciate you. Come on man, you're my best friend, let people care about you," He turned his head away, he was embarrassed to see the blond-haired in the eyes. "Your daddy won't like you catching a fever, ha..."

A cute smile appeared on the blue-eyed pink lips.

"... Thank you." His voice came out soft and fine, happily holding the warm garment.

Now it was the brunette who was blushing. With a pitiful threatening and nervous tone he said;

"Give it back to me tomorrow, got it?" He raised an arm, the other immediately knew that he wanted to do to their handshake. "Don't look at me like that Glammy, what's the worst thing that can happen to me?"

They both separated and went their own ways. Glam crossed the street and in a matter of minutes made his way home, first stopping at the alley where one of his few secret hiding places was. He took out the wall and there he put the case with the guitar, then he ordered his wild strands and opt his façade of a wealthy young man. He only needed to put the jacket inside and leave.

He grabbed the sleeves, looking at it one last time. He made sure no one else was near him, and without thinking twice, he lovingly embraced the outfit.

"Dear heaven. What's happening to me?"

He finally hid everything and stomped out of the place before he was too late to go home.

* * *

A promise made is a debt unpaid. The next night Glam headed to where he and his friend always met, this time with a coat on and the jacket in his arms. Luckily the dark-eyed guy appeared before him, he was dressed the same as last night. Did he ever change clothes?

The blonde was glad to see him, walking quickly towards him excited.

"Ah, what's up, zombie?" I hope you brought my... AAACHOO!"

Ches suddenly sneezed violently leaving all his snot on the floor, it was so gross that Glam couldn't hide his disgust, but his expression changed instantly when the brunette raised his head.

Shit. He looked haggard. The tanned skin of his face was pale and his nose resembled a red lightbulb, from which liquid mucus poured out. The zombie was him, not Glam.

"Oh... Ches, you got sick because of me..." He touched the other's soft cheek, frowning with guilt, if he had wrapped himself up he wouldn't be sick.

"... Huh, don't worry..." He showed him a smile from ear to ear to reassure him. "I'd rather get sick instead of you. It's no... aaah... atchew!" Another sneeze.

Even though Glam was still convinced it was his fault, his best friend's tender smile was so contagious that it was inevitable for him to smile as well.

He felt heat in his chest. A heat that wasn't caused by his coat.

Two boys in love walked together through the frigid streets of the city, but they didn't feel it. The other's presence was enough to keep them warm.


End file.
